Wings of a Draconian
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: Hitomi is transported back to Gaea. She brings with her a surprise. As the gang is reunited a new threat emerges. The true battle for Gaea is about to begin.


Title: Wings of a Draconian

Author: Cailin a.k.a. Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape

Email: 

Summary: Hitomi is transported back to Gaea. She brings with her a surprise. As the gang is reunited a new threat emerges. The true battle for Gaea is about to begin.

Warning: There is a Yaoi pairing of Dilandau and Folken, you have been warned. Others: Hitomi/Van Dryden/Millerne Jujuka/Celena and surprise surprise Allen/Merle

and please no howlers, they will be laughed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, if I did Folken and Dilandau would not

have died.

Author's Note: Her name is pronounced KAY-LIN even though it's spelled Cailin

Chapter One: Back to Gaea

Hitomi sighed as she stared up at the moon. ' It's been three years today Van.' Hitomi thought sadly. 'I miss you so much. Do you ever think of me? Three years, it's been three years since I left Gaea and I miss you all so much.' Hitomi sighed again, 'If I had one wish I would wish to go back to Gaea. Please stars hear my cry, send me back where I belong, back to Gaea... back to Van.'

The years seem to Hitomi to have gone by slowly. She always thought of Gaea and of Fanelia, was it restored back to its original glory? Was it has beautiful as it use to be? How was everyone?' Hitomi turned to look at the picture of Yukari and Amuno and gave a faint smile. The two had been dating for three years now and were just as deeply in love as the day they first became a couple. Hitomi was happy for them; she had just thrown them their third year anniversary party yesterday. At the end of the party Hitomi had said goodbye to Yukari and Amuno forever. "Goodbye" Hitomi had said "I love you both so much, thank you for everything." Hitomi had not questioned why she had said that and now she knew why.

'I want to go back to Gaea and stay there forever.' After the party she had gone to her room and written letters to all her important family, she had said goodbye in those letters and said that she promised to try and visit every once in a while. Hitomi's mother knew all about Gaea and Hitomi had told her mother all kinds of stories about Van, Merle, and the others. Hitomi picked her track bag; she hadn't touched it in three years, waiting for this day. 'Please someone out there hear me, send me back to Gaea to stay forever.' And then Hitomi saw it, a white pillar of light.

A white column, Hitomi's beacon, her guide back to Gaea, back to Fanelia, back to Van. Hitomi simply reacted as soon as she saw the light. It took her a minute to reach the pillar, which was at the school track. She stopped to catch her breath and then Hitomi saw her. Hitomi ran to her as she saw the pillar start to lift. "Aww... don't leave me please!" Hitomi screamed as she reached out her hand to woman with milk chocolate skin. The woman grabbed her hand and pulled Hitomi snuggly against her and with that they disappeared, up and away, back to Gaea.

They were placed in the forest or rather dropped in the forest. "Ow!" the girl said before standing up. Hitomi watched as she began to laugh as tears streamed down her face. "I'm back, oh how I've missed you, my Gaea. I will never leave you again, I promise." The girl began to spin as Hitomi did an inventory check. She looked African American, about 5" 1 1/2, maybe a hundred and fifty pounds. She had beautiful black eyes, and long black hair with white streaks. She was beautiful. She wore all black, black leather pants, black tank top, black ballet slippers, and a black choker with a heart and a star on black lace.

The girl noticed Hitomi again and bowed as she said, "Hello, my name is Cailin Atlantica, of the U.S.A. who are you?" Cailin asked even though she already knew the answer. 'I'm Kanzaki, Kanzaki Hitomi." Cailin smiled as she said "It's a pleasure Kanzaki-san." "Oh no!" Hitomi said blushing "Please call me Hitomi." Cailin grabbed Hitomi's hand as she said "Okay Hitomi-chan, you've been in Gaea before haven't you? Yes you're the one Uncle Van's in love with."

Cailin giggled again as Hitomi gawked at her. "Wait what are we doing?" Hitomi said as they began to run "How do you know about Van and Gaea?" Cailin stopped as they came to a clearing. "I am from Gaea Hitomi. Ten years ago when my Aunt died I was transported to the mystic moon. I haven't been in Gaea since then. It feels so good to be back."

Cailin looked Hitomi in the eyes as she said, "Hitomi, you have a choice. You can stay here forever or go home now, but you have to decide and once you do you can't go back." Cailin held out her hand and waited. Hitomi reached for her hand instantly, 'I can't go back I belong here with Van and the others. Van I'm coming home.' Hitomi gasped as Cailin suddenly sprang wings from her back. 'Let's go home Hitomi! And yes before you ask I am Draconian. Come on lets fly!" Cailin picked up Hitomi and they took off toward Fanelia.

"Hitomi!" Cailin said "Why don't you call Van, he'll here you." Hitomi nodded and thought 'Van, I'm here' "My mother was Draconian," Cailin said quietly "When I disappeared she was so scared. But I came to her through my astro projection. It's a rare gift among us. Even in death she was thinking of me. I told her I was all right and one day I would return to Gaea... Hitomi! It's Van!"

Hitomi gasped as she saw Van soar toward them. "Van!" Hitomi screamed as tears streamed down her face. "Hitomi!" Van said as he reached out for her and held her close "Hitomi!" he said "My Hitomi, never again will I allow you to leave me. Hitomi promise me, promise me forever please!"

"Oh Van!" Hitomi said gently as their tears mingled together as they kissed. "I promise Van" kiss, "I'm here" kiss "Forever, I said," kiss "My good-byes to everyone one on Earth.' kiss, kiss, kiss. Van closed his eyes as he said "Thank god." Hitomi smiled as joy spread through her whole body. "How are the others?" Van smiled "There okay, and everyone on the mystic moon?" "Okay" Hitomi said in a dreamy voice. "Ahem." A voice said Van and Hitomi turned to see Cailin smiling happily at them. "Oh! Van this is Cailin." Van faced turned from confusion to recognition, to surprise. "Cailin? Is that really you? I've missed you."

Cailin smile madly as she said, "You remember me Uncle Van. I'm so happy you rebuilt Fanelia after Zaibach, it's so beautiful." Van looked disturbed, "How do you know about Fanelia and Zaibach? Where have you been the past ten years? Cailin's smile widened as she said "Later Uncle Van right now I want to find Merle and Uncle Folken. Hitomi I'll take your bag to the palace, you and Uncle Van need some alone time." Hitomi gave it to Cailin who in return kissed the two lover birds on their foreheads and said "See ya later Uncle Van... Aunt Hitomi." Giggling Cailin to took to the air filling the forest with light from her laughter.

Authors Notes: I know kinda of boring but hopefully not too boring things pick up in the next chapter. Why? Because Dilandau's there!!! Please review!

Cailin


End file.
